Chaos in the Koneko
by Avenged Suffering
Summary: It's raining, the koneko is desserted and the weiss team haven't had a mission in months.. what will they do?.. R&R.. please.. aw come on!...


Disclaimer - I don't own Weiss, my friend Charli does.. and I resent her for it *mock evil look*. This is based on something that the seiyuu did, so thanks to them for being insane.  
  
Warnings - Though there will be no *actual* shounen ai, it will be implied between Ran+Ken and Youji+Omi. Ah!.. almost forgot, this is my first WK.. and my first attempt at humor. But I think it's more of a repressed humor.. well.. that doesn't mean it won't be entertaining.. so please.. read on.  
  
Chaos in the Koneko  
  
Avenged Suffering -  
  
Two p.m. on a summer's day and it was raining. Raining heavily. Raining so heavily that even the most obsessive of the Koneko's fangirls hadn't turned up at the shop. "I'm bored" an exasperated Youji pointed out the obvious. "Why do we all have to be here on a day like this?" Ran, who was tending to some Lillies at the time spoke almost immediately as a reply. "In case a customer comes" Youji pulled his sunglasses down his nose a little and gave the red head the most sarcastic look he could muster. "But Aya!" Omi whined, pointing toward the door of the Koneko, and the two feet you could see out of it thanks to the incessant droplets of water. "Look outside Aya- kun! No one's coming!" Ken coughed slightly and spoke in a hushed tone, though everyone could hear. "No one in their right mind anyway.." Ran smirked "Since when were any of the girls that come here in their right minds?"  
  
"That's a point.." Omi sighed and slumped further into his large chair in the corner of the shop. "But I still don't see why all of us have to be here.." Youji stubbornly declared, laying his hands on the table, much resembling a child who doesn't get his way. "Where would you go? Take a step outside and your precious hair would be ruined." Ken teased from the other side of the table. "Oh, shut up, dumb-ass." Youji said, taking a cigarette from his ever-available pack and sticking it to his lips. "Youji- kun, you promised you'd try to stop!" Omi protested. Youji yet again pulled down his glasses and then winked at the youngest member of the group. "No pretty one, I believe I said I'd quit until I needed one next." Blue eyes flashed with anger before the little one sighed once more. "That's unfair Youji-kun" Youji flashed his most stunning smile and shrugged. "We haven't had a mission in a long while.." Ken pouted. "They'll contact us if something is needed." Ran reassured him before returning to his work.  
  
Another hour had past before even Ran had nothing now to distract him from the boredom. By now all four of the 'flower men' were sitting around the table. Youji was blowing smoke rings while idly running his fingers through his hair, Omi, was trailing his hand over the rim of a cup of long cold tea. Ken was looking at the ceiling, his feet on the table and his arms at the back of his head, his chair tilting back slightly from the action. Whereas Ran had his eyes closed and his arms folded, as he often did.  
  
"I've got it!!" Omi chimed loudly and suddenly before a loud cry and crash was heard. "Omi! Warn people when you're going to do that!" Ken's voice was slightly raised as he rubbed the back of his head in pain. Ran stood and took Ken's hand, easily lifting him back to his feet. "Maybe you should start sitting properly instead." Ken mumbled something under his breath for the second time that day. "What have you got Omi-kun?" Youji asked quietly. "We can play a game!" from the facial expressions of the others, Omi took it that they found it to be a less than amusing idea. Ken sighed in defeat, anything was better than sitting in silence. "I'm in" he said. "How about you Youji-kun?" Omi asked. "It all depends on the game little one?" the one with long blonde hair said followed by a wink. Omi blinked a little confusedly before Ken hit Youji on the back of the head. "Idiot, he isn't like you." Youji smiled mischievously. "Isn't that a shame?.. I'll play Omi-kun" the blonde said to the younger member. "Aya- kun" "No" the other three members of Weiss furrowed their brows simultaneously. "But Ay-" Omi started. "No." "But-" "No."  
  
"Ah! Come on! You can't act so cold all the time." Youji pointed out. "I'm not playing" was Ran's firm answer. "Aya-kun.. not even you want to be bored for the rest of the day.. and I refuse to leave you alone.. so just play one game.. please?" Ken said while slowly approaching the red head. "Fine" Aya responded darkly. "Thank you Aya-kun, Ken-kun!" Omi smiled before disappearing into the back room, leaving the confused Ran, Ken and Youji in his wake. Several minutes had past before Omi returned, holding a plastic bowl and two small trowels. "I couldn't find anything softer.." he started while placing the objects on the table. "So we'll have to be careful." Youji raised an eyebrow at that comment. "What are you making us do Omi?" he asked curiously. "Well.. two of us sit on either side of the table and we play a game of rock, paper, scissors.." Ran snorted. "That's it.. I quit.."  
  
"Aya-kun!!!" All of the other three whined together. Ran narrowed his eyes. ".Fine.." and then at down. "You'll like the game Aya-kun.. trust me OK?" Omi stopped to think.. "Where was I..?.. either side of the table.. rock paper scissors.. oh yeah! Anyway, when you lose you must quickly pick up the bowl and place it over your head as protection, or you'll get hit on the head with the trowel. If you defend well, the game carries on until a person gets hit." Omi looked around at some shocked faces in the room. "You want us to smack each other around the head with trowels!? For fun!?" Ken asked. "Yeah.. sorry I couldn't find anything softer, but like I said we'll have to be careful." There were four strips of paper in the bowl. Omi reached for two. "Are you ready?" he asked and got a few nervous nods in return. "Alright then.. the first match is.. Ken.. against.. Youji." Both competitors took their seats while Ran and Omi positioned themselves at the end of the table in anticipation. Ken and Youji's eyes locked as they each put their right hands behind their backs. "Good luck Youji.."  
  
"Oh I won't need it" the blonde responded before starting a three count, each man thrusting their hand forward on the third. Both stone. They retracted their hands and Youji counted again. Paper, Scissors. Eyes widened, hands flew, a trowel ripped through the air only to be greeted by the soft thunk of a plastic bowl. "Alright!!" Ken chimed under his plastic shield. "..shit." Youji said, placing the trowel back down before he glanced to the two onlookers. Ran's face had a definite smirk and Omi was widely smiling. Youji winked at Omi again before starting another countdown. Both Paper. This time Ken started the countdown. "Go Ken-kun!" Omi cheered from the sidelines. Paper, rock. Youji looked at Omi, slightly hurt. "Go Yo-ow.. uh.. nevermind."  
  
"ALRIGHT! " Ken cheered placing the trowel back down. Youji still had his hand on his head. "..Omi you traitorous.. I thought I was your favourite?" Omi got up and patted Youji. "I was going to cheer for you too Youji-kun, but, you lost before I had the chance." A grumbling Youji and a celebrating Ken vacated their seats before Ran and Omi took them up. "Good luck Omi.." Ran offered. "Thank you Aya-kun.. you too.." Omi smiled nervously before placing his hand behind his back and starting the countdown. If there was something Omi didn't want, it was to get hit by the very powerful Ran. He was starting to regret bringing this game up. Rock, Scissors. Omi dived for the bowl and placed it on his head before a soft thud was heard. "Go Pretty One! Well done!" Youji shouted "Yeah Omi! You can do it!" Ken joined in. Omi looked up at them from under the plastic and smiled warmly. "Thanks guys!" he said before turning to see Ran's cold glare directed at him. Making a soft scared noise, Omi dropped the plastic over his eyes, hoping that the bowl would protect him from the glare as it did the trowel.  
  
"Aya-kun!" Ken's voice protested. "Stop looking at Omi that way, you're just annoyed that he managed to block you." Youji could be heard chuckling before he said something. "Aya-kun's just jealous because the pretty one's getting all the attention." When Omi thought it was safe, he placed the bowl back on the table and began to count again. Scissors, rock. Yet again Omi dived for the bowl in sheer panic, not realising that Ran was going for the bowl also. Omi looked up and locked eyes with the calm Ran, who spoke very softly when he said.. "Omi.. you won.." Omi blinked "What?" Ran shook his head slightly. "You won that round.. you should've tried to hit me.." Omi suddenly realised and went a bright pink colour, dropping the bowl. "Forgetting the rules to your own game Omi-kun?" Ken sounded. "Uh.. yeah.. I'm such an idiot." Omi said, light heartedly. "Let's try again shall we?" Ran spoke again. "Yeah.. I'm sorry Aya-kun." Paper, Rock. This time Omi was too busy trying to decide which one he was meant to grab for, and was therefore too slow to get the bowl on his head in time. So instead, he just braced himself and waited for the impact, which came in the form of a soft tap. He really should've known that Ran had more self-control than to just hit Omi across the head with force enough to hurt him. "Thank you Aya-kun" Omi smiled to affirm his words before going to get up. "No." Ken said. "Stay there Omi, it's Youji's turn to go against you."  
  
Youji sat opposite Omi and winked playfully before counting. Paper, Scissors. Omi quickly grabbed the trowel only to see that Youji hadn't moved a muscle. "Youji-kun?" Omi said curiously. 'It's OK little one, just try not to hit me too hard OK?" the confused look was still on Omi's face. "But-' Youji lifted a finger and wagged it in Omi's direction. "Will you just hit me? I want to see the grand final." Youji smirked and looked toward the two sitting together at the end of the table. Omi nodded and stood up, quickly tapping Youji's head with the trowel, careful not to mess the hair up. 'Right. Omi won that then." Youji declared and stood up before walking behind a dumbfounded Ken and trying to lift him from his chair. 'Come on Ken.. you and Aya now.." He led Ken to his seat and motioned for Omi to make room for Ran. The final started as soon as Ken snapped out of his little trance. Glares locked. Both scissors. Both Rock. Both Scissors. Both Paper. Ran growled. "I'm starting to think that we may have spent too much time together." Both Rock, Both Paper. Youji and Omi were laughing in the background. The tension was building and both Ran and Ken thrust their hands out one last time. "ONIISAN!!!" Ran blinked and looked up. "Aya-ch- ITAI!" Ran fell forward slightly, catching himself on the table. "Sorry Aya- kun, didn't mean to hit you that hard." Ken was blushing and panicking as he said that over the table, quickly taking both the trowels from the wooden surface as protection. "People should warn you before doing things like that!" Ken shouted in his defense, looking to the real Aya.  
  
  
  
End. What did you think? I thought that maybe they were a little too in character for the humor to really work, but oh well.. it was just an idea. Tell me what you think by leaving a review.  
  
Bye!  
  
Avenged Suffering 


End file.
